The Council of Darkness
by NyxAvique
Summary: Percy disappears after getting betrayed by nearly everyone he had saved during the second Titan and Giant wars. He encounters the Council of Darkness, a group of dark deities, and he becomes their champion. He also becomes the champions of 3 Olympians. Rated M for minor cussing and violence. Pertemis :) This is my first fic! Woohoo! Currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO, Rick Riordan those...

Chapter 1

Percy POV

My back was hunched, I felt weak as I sat in the dark foreboding alley in the gray snowed Manhattan. I shivered and saw my breath like a small fog swirling around my face. It was that cold. I cursed in every language I knew which wasn't a lot. I could feel the anger and hatred boiling in a cauldron in my heart. I was betrayed 50 years ago, by the same people I saved. There are a few who remembered me, though. Thalia, Nico, Grover, and then there was Chiron, Hestia, Hades and my dad, Poseidon. You might be wondering, where is Annabeth and where is my mom?

Annabeth left me when I had gone out to hold the weight of the sky for a year which was a quest Athena had given me to be able to date her daughter. She left me a note saying we were never meant to be. I cried myself to sleep every passing day when she left me that stupid piece of paper. She left me for that new 'Hero of Olympus' Asher Isapish, son of Zeus. I mean, c'mon, he killed a hellhound, just a hellhound and everyone fawned him like he was the one who led them to battle during the second Titan and Giant War. This is how it felt to be thrown away like a piece of trash. The gods had even praised Asher like he was the new best thing. I just left, I couldn't bear the pain anymore. But I said to myself, I will be back with vengeance. I will make all of them pay for what they had done to me, I would tear down each throne and each god just to have my satisfy my redemption. So, this is how Luke felt. As for my mother, she died with her fiancé Paul during an explosion in there house due to gas pipes. That news just broke me down more and my life became more lonelier and more remorseful. Though, I knew it was not accidental, I could smell greek fire.

I cackled madly for some retarded reason, and then there were flashes of silver. They came from somewhere to my right as I had my back on to one of the walls of the alley. I looked up and saw girls in silver hunting outfits, glowing parkas and sparkling skirts of silver, bows slung over their lithe frames. They were running towards me for a reason I am completely unaware of. A sudden breeze and I was surrounded, arrows pointed at my head point blank.

I heard whispers of "what are we even doing here?" or "he looks disgusting, like all males are" Two individuals moved forward, one a 16 year old girl with punk clothes and had hair all spiked up, her electric blue eyes staring at me with hatred. How many times I missed talking and playing around with her, I don't know, I lost count. The other was a 13 year old girl with auburn red hair and silver nuggets for eyes. They were mesmerizing.

I bowed down with respect. I could feel her tense and confusion plastered on to her face. "Why are you bowing, pig? Are you a demigod?" She asked with venom each of her words. I simply laughed and slowly stood up. My clothes ruffled, a black tattered cloak with sea green linings, a black shirt and black cargo fatigues. All of them gripped their bows tighter and was ready to fire in a moments notice. The streetlights that towered at the two ends of the alley went out and everything went black. I smile a smile that would make The Joker proud. It was finally time for me to disappear. I zapped to the opposite end where the hunters came from. I moved like black lightning, literally. The lights abruptly opened again and the hunters' jaws fell down all the way down below sea level. Their eyes darted back and forth wondering where I went. Their eyes fell on me and ran in pursuit. I laughed for the first time in decades a laugh of completely happiness. The first mischief I have ever gotten into after 50 years.

I ran down the street with the hunter hot on my tail. I whipped out my naginata, Skia Lamina, it had transformed from a short, thin metal pipe. The shaft ran down the length of my arm as the blade sparked and cracked while it skid on to the pavement. Its blade molded with 5 different metal imperial gold, lunar silver, celestial bronze, stygian iron and steel swirled like a black hole of various shiny colors. Its shaft made of Ocean Crystal, stronger and harder than titanium and tungsten combined and was tinted with sea green and aquamarine. My blade had that dark green aura and sparks flew out of it and dimmed even more that lay within the dark motionless Manhattan. Weird in the sense that Manhattan suddenly felt like it was asleep which was quite unusual. I shrugged it off.

Something whizzed pass my ear, something silver at that. It imbedded itself on the pavement like a javelin being thrown. More of them rained down like thin comets of silver. The speed of my sprint suddenly decreased, I looked down and an arrow protruding from my calf, why didn't I feel it? The hunters started gaining on me and one of them started sparking out of frustration. I saw the auburn haired girl leap over me and landed gracefully at about 20 meters from me. She crouched low as if ready to pounce with shining hunting knives drawn. I skid to a stop and pointed my naginata towards her with two hands, she fell for the 'I will fight you trick.' She pounced and I smirked at her. I pulled. I pulled the endless darkness of the shadows. I appeared where she had came from, and then continued sprinting down the avenue, I saw the small forest at the park. I ran there.

I heard a "stupid" resonating behind me, I'm not the one stupid because I'm on a mission given by the Council. I was heading to the blasted maple tree of the mighty light bulb, Hyperion. My clothes flashed brightly and my guise changed into my assassin clothes. They were trimmed with bright sea green color and a jewel imbedded trident on a flaming hearth at the back.

"Fuck this," I said. I knew I was making a bad choice of leading them to me with a very visible of the symbols of all my patrons.

_"Watch your mouth, nephew." _A voice said from inside my head.

"Yes, auntie," I said out loud.

_"Why don't you finish your job already? You owe your dad and I a day for the beach tomorrow." _Another voice said in my head.

"Yes, uncle," I said out loud again.

_"Go get them Percy!" _A third voice shouted in my head.

I smirked. "Thanks dad!"

_"When and where did you get those equipment? You disappear for 10 years and you come back with badass clothes. Wicked!" _Hades screamed in my head.

"Uncle, you are starting to get too attached with Nico and his praises for me," I smirked. I could feel his glare then it shifted to a slight chuckle.

"Let us get this over with." I said to no one in particular.

I reached the edge of the forest and angled my feet, sprinted of to the other direction heading towards the smell of burnt wood. Spotted a enormous crater with a harsh evil light, I squinted and crouched low, I could hear the light pitter - patter of booted feet on snow. They started getting close, I need to finish this quick and fast. I gripped the end of the shaft of my naginata and its blade dipped into the moon dripped snow positioned a few inches from my back. It was perfectly positioned with enough combinations of vertical, horizontal and diagonally slices that could easily maneuver them to a majestic dance of blades. A figured started to rise from the crater, trudging towards me with heavy armor clanking continuously with even the slightest of jerks. It was humanoid that looked like it was weaved out of light and fire itself. Behold the Mighty Light Bulb!

"Hey sparky, remember me?" I called out to him. His head jerked to me and orbs of noxious eyes gave me a death glare that would have made me cower in fear back when I was young, but not anymore.

"Perseus Jackson, we meet again." Hyperion spat out with menace lingering in his voice. "I have always wanted to rip you apart once I got out of that blasted maple tree, and if it wasn't my lucky day, you just happen to be the first one I meet."

"And I will the last one you will see." I clutched my naginata tighter as my knuckles turned white. His body flickered as the light held everything together, this will be easy and fun. Light and darkness fighting, it has a nice ring to it.

A bright light expanded outwards from Hyperion's hand, a perfect golden bow staff appeared once the light dissipated. Rows and rows of white hot flames swirled around the wood itself. It radiated heat in overwhelming temperatures, good thing I was far away from it or it would have singed my eyebrows to dust. I need to protect my eyebrows or else Hades would not be able to get off the floor from all the endless laughing. I sighed.

"Let us get this over with, I need to have a vacation." Hyperion readied his staff, when two blades sprouted from the two ends of the bow staff. He grinned.

I could feel the naginata glowing with power, ready to release the skill I was going to use. That battle commenced with us dashing forward, closing the distance. As I was five meters away from him, my blade danced within 5 strokes of silver. I 'cracked' behind him, Skia Lamina back to where it started before the skill occurred.

"Nocturnal Oracle, Star Blitz," I said. I turned my head back, Hyperion was frozen in place. 5 slashes suddenly erupted in his body, barely visible but seeable enough to make out a faint shape of a star. Hyperion coughed out ichor.

"Argh!" He crumpled to his knees, but he was steady. His brightness suddenly dimmed, but not that much. He stood up shakily, using his bow staff as a support. He steadied his feet and drew a shaky breath. He brought up his bow staff in a fighting stance.

"You're lucky the hunters are here," I looked over to a cloud of silver hidden behind a grove of trees. They did not seem to notice I have spotted them.

Clank! Clink! Items jingled around my waist, 5 hooks in front held black throwing stars. They had a menacing look, yet at the same time looked beautiful, courtesy of Nyx, primordial of the night. Something else tinkled on the back part of my belt. 5 sheathes with 3 throwing knives each were magically connected to my belt. I took a hold of a whole hook at the front of my belt and maneuvered 3 midnight black stars in my left hand, each hugged between my four fingers. I barely took aim and raven stars flew through the night, slicing the darkness like a knife through butter. Three thumps and I had Hyperion pinned down with his feet bleeding ichor.

"Argh!" He screamed out. "I will tear you to pieces, Jackson! I do not care whether those puny Olympians wage war, you have brought them their downfall." He threatened.

I smiled. "Why would I care for those pitiful gods?! They betrayed me for Isapish!" I growled at him. I could feel the nail of anger hammering itself more into the crevice it had created in my heart.

"Isapish? Who the hell is that?" Hyperion suddenly started roaring in laughter, the battle being forgotten for a brief moment. "What kind of a stupid name is Isapish?" He hollered.

I actually cracked up also, I mean what kind of a name is Isapish? It basically sounds like 'is a fish' when you syllabicate Isapish.

"Let us continue," Hyperion said as he plucked out the throwing stars from his feet and threw them back at me. I smiled and caught them in between the same fingers they have come from. I withdrew them back onto the hook. He hefted his bow staff in the same position as I did, both hands gripped the mid shaft so tight that my knuckles turned white, the Chudan - no - kamae. My blade faced him steadily and Hyperion did as himself.

"Our last fight, Jackson, a fight of pride." He said solemnly and only now did I notice that his light started flickering. "My last fight, nobody remembers me anymore. It's my time to actually go to the void." He said glumly.

"Why the sudden change of heart? It now sounds like you don't even want to fight me." I said, surprised.

He smiled. "And now you are freaking me out, you started looking freaky. Why the hell are you smiling?" I was completely confused and out of my mind.

"Because I think I might actually find my heir. The heir of light and observation." He said and grinned. "It might actually look good on your dark and shadow powers." He pointed out the obvious. He suddenly charged, his bowstaff raised high above my head, ready for a quick and clean decapitation. I stood my ground and sidestepped in the last moment. My blade smoothly sparked against one of his double edged blades. My blade basically misdirected his blade away from me, it flew out of its supposed orbit. I pulled at my naginata, the shaft and blade switched places, the shaft had pushed Hyperion back causing him to stagger. I flipped and did a handstand, with my momentum with the handstand, I kicked his bowstaff. It flew away from his hand going vertically up. As I did another 180 degree flip, I plunged my blade on to the solid soil below me, then bent it in a slight angle. I launched myself up and caught the bowstaff with one of its blazing blades pointing down, then I just fell. There was a loud sound like a blade being sheathed. Ichor splashed everywhere and I saw the light of Hyperion slowly dimming. His own bladed bowstaff lodged in between his where his eyes were suppose to be. I could feel a grin etched on his face.

"I have found my heir," he suddenly faded like a simple fog that was hit by the sun. His armor remained, but then sucked in by the bowstaff, weird, well nothing is normal in my world. I walked up to the bowstaff. The bowstaff jerked up as I brought my hand over it. I caught the shaft and it balanced itself in my grip, a perfect fit. Light erupted from the bowstaff and it went in through my chest, where my heart was suppose to be. Doubling in pain, I staggered and tried to get up on my feet. Once the pain subsided, I suddenly felt powerful, like I just ate a double dose of blue nectar and ambrosia. The bowstaff glowed again, but this time with Skia Lamina as well. The bowstaff then looked like it had warped into Skia Lamina. They merged. As soon as the glowed arrived, it disappeared as quick. I held in my hands the same form as Skia, but with another blade protruding out of the end shaft. Now two crescent blades were as black as midnight. It was still the same in color and the metals were still in the blade, yet I can feel something weird. I stared at it as much as possible, it suddenly caught fire. It was the blessing of Hyperion. I smiled. I sheathed it and strapped it back on to my back. Mission accomplish, well, I think it is accomplished. Does making him fade the same as killing him?

"Who are you boy?!" Said a voice behind me and I breathed out a sigh.

First AN! - Please R&R and I would really need reviews with any mistakes and corrections. Flames are also accepted. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Got to admit, I was surprised to see all the viewers, followers and reviews i got. Thank you for the reviews, and now, I present to you, Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I slowly turned around, then I suddenly had this weird feeling, _déjà vu_. I looked everywhere, but all I saw was arrows either an inch away from me or already sinking in the skin of my face. They shined silver. I sighed again.

"Take of your hood, boy!" I chuckled, forgot my robes are enchanted to automatically pull over my hood over my face whenever someone is near.

"Can't, apparently," I said. "And I think it is a bit boyish for girls to be wielding very very dangerous pointed objects," I smirked. Out of the sea of arrows came rows of growling girl faces.

"Just tell us your name if you don't want to turn into my favorite animal, the jackalope," the voice filled with power and anger; I just shuddered.

"You wouldn't want to see a piss of goddess and her group of man hating chasing after you," I muttered by myself. More arrows were forced into my face, including one crackling with electricity. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight. I shivered as another arrow prodded my nape. The touch felt cold, like something was dripping off of it. A quivering sensation ran up my spine, it was wet, but what is it? "What is do you want?" I was getting frustrated at all of them, inherited from the King of the Underworld, mind you.

"You are the one. We have been trailing in your wake for 30 years," a voice said from behind, power and authority coursing through the words said. I assume it came from the owner of the arrow on my nape. "Wha - what?!" She found the symbol on the back of my cloak. My cloak fixed itself, being tattered to a complete repair, as if Aphrodite's clothes magic were on it. It actually was the Lady of the Hearth's blessing that fixed my clothes, her warm presence calming me everytime she is beside me. Unconsciously, I could feel a warm delicate hand ruffled me hair.

"No shit, actually, you just found me when a certain Pinecone Face dropped her Medusa bracelet," I said and, out of the blue, a silver charm bracelet appeared on to my hand.

"Stand down!" Said the girl behind me. "Everyone, set up camp. Take his weapons, all of it, and then shackle him inside the wolf tent. Lieutenant, in my tent right away."

"Yes mi'lady," a chorus of girly voices said in the night. The arrows disappeared, thrown back into the silver quivers. My knives and throwing stars were shoved down a hole they had somehow dug out magically and were covered immediately with dirt. My double bladed staff was flung somewhere inside a large tent, where various clanking of metal occured every so often, probably the armory or forge. Never knew they had one of those. A hunter prodded my back with a one foot long hunting knife, the edge slightly digging into my back.

"Start moving, _male_!" The last word dripped of both acid and venom. "Or would you want a more painful version of a backstab." A voice I recognized, it was Phoebe. She dug the blade deeper, drawing a drop of blood, I barely even winced. She looked confused.

"I have felt worse pains and tortures you, hunters, can do. I wonder if it is just me or you are losing your man hating touch." I grinned, she growled, like a mean yet graceful wolf in the night. I started walking while the other hunters were placing the finishing touches, note to self, their death glares barely made me flinch, not even close. I smiled at them, their evil eyes strengthening more. A few more minutes I was pushed into a tent filled with hungry looking silver wolves, they varied in different sizes. I was forced into a corner of the tent, it looked small in the outside, but was actually enormous in the inside. I was shackled and hoisted up, my hands reaching the top of the very tent. I was barely even a feet from the ground, I have to thank all of my patrons for the added height from their blessing. Phoebe had a bit of struggling wit my shackles, but she eventually left it alone. The wolves suddenly crowded around me, each one eyeing me as if I was a big piece of tender juicy ribs. I estimated atleast 50 watering mouths open and directed to me. Great, after accomplishing my job, this happens.

"Take good care of our visitor, my little pups," Phoebe patted the head of the largest of them wolves, probably the alpha or something. Phoebe was grinning wickedly while walking out the tent, likely to stand guard. I aimlessly hung around, literally, my clothes were completely uncomfortable if I was in this position. I need to ask the Queen of the Night about making adjustments with her design, I sighed. The wolves started stalking forward, but I just glared at them, 2 crescent moons rimmed both of my sea green irises. The wolves jumped in surprise and confusion. That was then forgotten and they had all cuddled around my feet. I smiled, thank you Necromancer of the Moon. I slowly started to feel drowsy, it came from somewhere on my nape. I could feel the source of the drowsiness coming from there.

_"No problem!" _I jolted up, a voice had echoed in my head, I, then realized who had spoken. I smiled, wow, I have been smiling for the past few hours. Thank you again, for taking care of the problem. I inwardly said, I knew she did not do it, I learned the guilt trip from the King of the Underworld.

_"Oh, alright! Nice trick there, my champion," _the same voice said in my head. I felt a prickling sensation on the back of my neck, I could feel a wound closing. I concluded that it had come from the arrow forced on to my nape. The arrow was doused with a certain type of poison, probably a sleeping kind of poison.

Something jingled around my waist, I looked down knowing completely well what I was going to see. The hook nearest my left hand held 3 pitch black shurikens. Another thank you to one of my champions, the Weaver of Shadows, and another to the Lady if the Hearth for actually teaching me to actually have manners by saying thank you. I felt a hand back handing me from the back of my head.

_"I teach it to you for a reason, nephew," _said a voice owned by the Lady of the Hearth.

"Yes, mi'lady," I grinned, I tried holding in my laughter. An image of a 9 year old girl appeared in my head. She wore a simple brown dress and her eyes were raging pools of fire. I was forced out of my body and into the vision. I was looking down on the 4 1/2 feet goddess, her eyes were blazing pits of flame. She had jumped up, her right hand raised and caught my right ear in a painful mini guillotine.

"Ack!" My face twisted in pain. It was kind of funny, if you counted out the ear guillotine attack. A 4 footer pulling and twisting the ear of a 6'5".

"Hahaha! This is hilarious!" I glanced over to the source of the voice or should I say voices. I saw to men, rolling on the floor, one wearing black robes so black you think it was a part of the void with pale skin and slick hair and beard. The other one was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, he used a fishing rod he was holding as support from the laugh fits he has been saying.

"Noticed that both of you have been getting along together, uncle, dad," I said and they both fixed themselves up. Still, the small goddess had not stopped twisting my ear.

"What did I tell you about calling mi'lady?" Asked the infuriated goddess.

"I was just trying to annoy you, I am sorry, so please let go of my ear." She didwith her expression softening, but not before twisting it 360 degrees, my eyes started to leak tears. She fixed up her clothes an we had a staring contest, before she suddenly tackled me into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Percy," said the crying goddess.

"Me too," I patted her head.

"I am not a dog, Perseus," she growled.

"It's been like what, 10 years, Percy?" The man in the cloak said.

"Yes it has, Uncle Hades," I smiled at him as he walked over to me and patted day shoulder. "10 years of training in the dark," I said.

"Son, I am proud of you," said the man holding the fishing rod.

"Thanks dad," I said. "I think I need a vacation after my training with the Council," I continued. He smiled proudly at me.

"Be safe around those man haters, huh, and we'll see you again after your next mission," Hades said. He then vanished into a fading shadow. I felt a warm sensation fur up my body and looked down as Hestia let go of her grip around me.

"Go to the hearth whenever you need me, Percy," she smiled and caressed my cheek. She disappeared in a flash of flames. Dad walked up to me, "I will be waiting son, for your grand return to Olympus after they betrayed you." He gave me a slight slap on my back as he slowly evaporated into sea mist. "Make me proud again, Percy," was his last words before completely disappearing. My subconsciousness was brought back into my body.

My eyes opened and saw the scene in front of me. The same scene, silver wolves huddled around me, as I had left. I cast my glance above me, a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs held me where I am. I focused my hands, dark electric sparks started flying out from somewhere around my wrist. My hands kept on jerking around, shaking the cuffs and straining the hinges of both cuffs. The speed of my 'crack' skill increased as it was dark, the cuffs gave out from intense pressuring that came from my 'crack' skill. I got to thank the Emperor of Black Lightning for giving me this skill. I had caught the cuffs before I landed in the mass of silver wolves that could have led to me either being torn apart or being turned into a porcupine with silver pricks.

I had used the edge of the tent and vaulted myself all the way over to the other corner of the tent without waking any wolf. I landed gracefully and sneaked up to the flap of the tent, my back flat on it. I heard light breathing, Phoebe still stood guard.

I heard her grumble, "why can't I hear any flesh ripping?" I smiled evilly. I drew a throwing star and jabbed it towards the side of her neck. I held it there, the blade slightly grazing skin. Her body suddenly tensed, at the side of my range if sight I saw her hand grabbing the hilt of knife strapped on her thigh. I felt a bit heavier, the rest of my throwing items were back.

They knew how I used my shurikens and throwing knives but they don't know I have more throwing weapons. I grinned and at the bottom of my belt at the back, a small belt bag slowly unraveled itself from underneath the very belt. The hand, that did not hold the shurikens had opened the zipper, a small ball the size of a ping pong ball rolled itself on to my hand. Simultaneously, Phoebe had drew her knife and locked blades with my shuriken while I had dropped the ball.

_Flashback*_

_"What are these, Lady Nyx?" I said as I had held towards myself a belt bag that was never strapped on to my belt._

_A woman wearing black and silver robes smiled. The robes were filled with stars and constellations, one of them was my favorite, the Huntress, Zoë Nightshade. "Those are smoke bombs, since you will be the ambassador or champion of the Council of Darkness, you need to stay hidden. Smoke bombs give great cover and you need to master the use if them._

_I pulled out one and due to my clumsiness, I dropped it while I played with. As it hit the ground, a dark gray smoke started leak out of it._

_"Ahh!" I screamed, while I heard light laughter that reminded me of a certain goddess of the Hunt on the other side of the increasingly large cloud of smoke. Not even sure how I would know how the goddess of the Hunt laughs, considering I have never seen her laugh in my whole entire life._

_Flashback End*_

"Smoke!" I shouted and before she knew it the bomb had exploded, releasing a gray colored gas making her accuracy drop down. I closed my eyes and drew two more shurikens. My sense have been heightened due to my training with Weaver of Shadows.

_Flashback*_

_"I want you to play tag with Nyx and Achlys in this forest," said Erebus._

_"That's impossible, you can not even do that," I said exasperatedly._

_"But you need to do it blindfolded," my mouth dropped lower._

_"That is more impossible, that is like multiplying impossible by itself," I saw the smirk plastered on to his face. Similar clothes like Nyx was wrapped around him._

_"You've been learning Math?" He asked sarcastically._

_"For you information, I have been starting to read books. My dyslexia is starting to lessen._

_"Now get going, or else if you do not find them, no lunch and dinner for later," he said with a mischievous light in his eyes. I wonder if Hermes inherited this guys mischievousness because they are equally annoying. Nonetheless, the gap in between the generations are to big._

_A foot pushed me into the dark forest, a branch already whipping itself on to my face. "I said get going," Erebus had said._

_Flashback End*_

I threw the shurikens, I heard three thuds as I willed the water in the wind to push the smoke towards the other tents. I looked up and saw Phoebe hanging a feet above ground, the shurikens had lodged themselves in a tree with her clothes trapped in between. The scene would have been hilarious if not for the sound of a hunting horn resonating from the inside of the smoke I have forced to other parts of the camp. I ran for my life.

Thalia's POV

I was still miserable, my hunts would always end up in failure after Percy had disappeared from the face of the world. Nico and I have always searched from him ever since his disappearance, but one thing is for sure he is not dead. Nico will always feel it when that happens.

It was all that bitch's fault, she had to break his heart, as if my stupid half brother was good enough to replace the true 'Savior of Olympus.' I could still remember how it had happened. Nico and I was there when Percy found the bitch and Isapish sucking on eachothers faces like it was the end of the world

_Flashback*_

_I stood near the edge of the forest with Nico, I looked over to the couple, I had thought it was Percy and Annabeth. Percy had just returned from a quest for the blessing of Athena to date Annabeth. But the couple was Annabeth and Ash. I could hear their conversation which was not much, considering they both were kissing and lovey dovey over eachother for most of the time. The water started to churn, it wasn't the normal and usual churning of water, but it was like someone was willing it to be. If you were to look at it, it was as if it was copying an emotion, probably anger. The couple were abruptly stopped, they were scared as the wind whipped all over, the water was churning like a massive mixer was causing all of this. Annabeth and Ash look scared and angered at the same time, they looked around and found the source. A boy in messy jet black hair appeared. I looked over to Nico and I could see tears rimming his eyes and anger boiling in his heart._

_"How could you?!" Percy shouted at them, the water continued to rage and wreck havoc on the beach._

_"I'm so-sorry," Annabeth said as tears fell from her eyes._

_"I really thought you were the one, Annabeth. I held up the sky just to get your mother to approve of me dating you. Now I think is's worthless." His anger suddenly disappearing. "What happened to us?!" Annabeth crumpld to her knees. Her eyes rimmed red while Ash had a smile plastered on his face._

_"I'm so sorry, I thought you were cheating and-," Annabeth was cut off._

_"I don't want to hear your crap, best wishes for your life Annabeth, just don't count me in." He brought a velvet box and showed it. "Never in myentire life would I let you see how I truly cared for your. Goodbye Annabeth, forever." He said that as he pocketed the ring and left without another word._

_Nico slammed the ground with his fist, a horde of skeleton warriors suddenly came up and marched forward the two people. Their eyes were pools of fear. I followed Nico and brought down lightning after lightning._

_After that Nico and I tried to look for Percy, but he just disappeared. When we reached his cabin, there was barely any sign that he even lived here. Notes were placed on the bedside table, it was named for Nico, me and Chiron. I looked at Nico and he stared back. I hugged him out of the blue, I felt his body tense as I cried my hearts content. He comforted me even though he could get killed by Lady Artemis or by the other hunters._

_Flashback End*_

I left to talk to Lady Artemis. I walked out and quickly stepped in the largest tent, Artemis' tent. Her face was blank, as usual. I sighed.

"You really are dense, Thalia. You have no clue who that person, our prisoner is? I mean he called you by a certain nickname." I froze in my tracks.

So R&R - I'll be waiting...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review and views! Thanks for you insights!

I'm really sorry for updating so late. The start of my highschool life is really both hard to cope and really awkward. Also, I am writing the preuel on why Artemis and Percy is closed.

This is probably the best scene of the first 3 chapters...

So now... I present to you...

Chapter 3

Thalia POV

"What do you mean, Lady Artemis?" She slammed her forehead on the table separating the two. She looked up at me with completely disbelief etched on her face.

"Are you serious? You are as thick as Jackson!" Artemis screamed out exasperately.

"I barely get what you are saying, mi'lady." I said to her. She sighed.

"The guy we have right now called you... wait for it... Pinecone Face." It suddenly hit me like my father's Master Bolt.

"P-pe-percy?" Before she was able to react, the hunting horn was sounded. Her eyes mirrored my dinner plate sized ones. Both of us immediately drew are bows and had and arrow notched. We poked our arrows out first of the tent before are body. Every inch of space you see was covered with smoke, everything. The huntersactually had their backs on Lady Artemis' tent.

"What is happening out here?" I asked them rudely. Pissed that Percy was in front of me and I did not even notice.

"He is somewhere in there." Atalanta stuttered in a frightful tone as a menacing laugh echoed in the night. "It feels like we are being hunted." She screamed as tears rimmed her eyes.

"Not a single Olympian can beat me, not even when you are altogether," a voice hissed in the fog of black smoke.

"How dare you threaten Olympus, you will be crushed before you even know it!" Artemis shouted back. A laughter was the answer she received. Her voice faltered. Shadows darker than black danced in the smoke. Grotesque faces would actually try to walk through the smoke, but they were pulled back by a gloved hand. "You shall fear are wrath!"

"That is so not you, Lady Artemis," the voice echoed. "Let us see the Olympian council! Let us see what you can do!" The voice challenged. I saw Artemis' eyes flash with anger.

"I thought you were a great man, Perseus Jackson!" Artemis' eyes suddenly looked it was to burst in to tears. "You noticed how less torturous we were to you, I always thought you were the only best male there is!" Artemis screamed, from her facial features, she seemed heart broken. I was surprised, why would she be heart broken of a man? Well, it was Percy, he has that tendency to actually do to you. I need to speak about that to him.

Artemis POV

I was about to break, my dam eyes (pun intended) had cracks leaking water. This is the first time I have felt like this. The 2 millennias I have actually lived, I never fell for one of them, and my first actual experience of having butterflies in my stomach goes down in flames. I was starting to fall for him everytime a story presents him in my ears.

"Fine, I will do what you ask for!" I screamed at the smoke, it suddenly quieted down, the smoke suddenly became dead silent. I placed my hunting horn o my lips and breathed out strong. The sound blasted out of the horn, the power in it lasted long.

As soon as the sound finish resonating from my horn, 13 continuous flashes erupted behind me. 13 figures stood where the light had appeared. All of them were in full battle regalia, ready for anything to happen.

Apollo had his bow drawn, but was not really paying attention due to having his earphones plugged in his ears with music blasting all the way. Ares was jumping up and down in his leather jacket ready for causing war and see blood. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were arguing about who looked the best in their armor. Just to say that it was one - sided considering that both Hades and Poseidon were teaming up on Zeus; that is a first. Hestia stood with Hera and Demeter who were trying to pull the Big Three of eachother before it became physical. Athena had her nose in a book while trying to hold her javelin and shield properly while continuously flipped the pages. Dionysus was drinking diet coke while holding his thyrsus. Hephaestus was tinkering with something that spontaneously combusts every 3 seconds, his beard constantly getting singed every time he was not able to dodge the mini atomic bomb. Aphrodite having a staring competition with her mirror, occasionally fixing her eyeliner and lipstick, eww. Hermes was having a conversation in his iPhone 5S; the phone itself had two snakes entwined on to it, George and Martha blabbering about rats. He even had a box of whoopee cushions on the ground beside his feet. They seemed to be enchanted, trying to float out of the box while he would kick them back in if they wandered to high.

Each one of them suddenly stopped, and then stared at the black smoke confusedly, well most of them. Hades, Hestia and Poseidon had smirks hidden under that emotionless facade. Probably just a coincidence.

"Explain, my daughter!" Zeus boomed. He gripped his Master Bolt tightly.

"Eternal Night, Misery of Darkness!" The voiced hissed with power in each word. A bone chilling blast of wind swept through the night. The smoke dissipated and in its place stood a person clad in black equipment. Assassin clothes and a pair of tattered jeans whipped and attracted shadows towards it. Stygian iron vambraces were strapped on to his forearms, fingerless gloves connected to the vambraces itself. Hidden blades made of lunar silver were barely visible, the edges of the blade reaching his palms. His belt was back on, 5 hooks visible at the front that held throwing stars, but I knew at the back there were 5 more that had throwing knives. A long glaive that had blades on both ends with a slight curved edge was magically attached on the cloak. Lastly, his hood was up, all you could see was his mouth in a perfectly toothed grin that could make the Joker jealous.

I looked over to my hunters if they were feeling it. I was partially correct and partially wrong. They felt it alright, but they were shaking in complete fear. They looked like they were being tortured by their worst fears by the shadows dancing in their eyes. What is this magic? Even I was scared of it. A shadow and prickling feeling was literally echoing around the clearing where the hunt was camped. Even Hades was shivering in the cold, when did "he - who - should - be - named" get this powerful (pun intended).

"Finally! The mighty Olympians have come to their defeat!" He continued, "Skia Lamina, Lux!" He raised his bladed staff high in the air and a boom resounded from him. Light streamed everywhere, us gods even had to close their eyes just to not get blinded. As the light vanished, the mga had additional details on him.

Dual celestial bronze night hawks were strapped to his thighs, lock and loaded. On the back of his combat boots were two circles for normal eyes, but if you were to look properly, imperial gold spurs were actually spinning rapidly. It was like the one used by cowboys on their cowboy boots. A pair of _katars _were strapped around the front of his chest. It was made of an unknown black metal with the H shaped handle grip made of patterned ocean crystal. Chains of mortal steel were running around his tattered jean, like how Thalia would look before I forced her to wear silver and actually look feminine. 2 inch pipes were hanging from the chains as if it was nobody's business. His vambraces changed, they had 3 claws weaved out of real shadows, like that male I saw in a movie poster while I was watching at the movie theater with my hunters. What was he called? Oh, I remember, Wolverine. Instead of completely straight, they were clawed pointing down.

What mesmerized me the most were the hexagonal plates that orbited around the person. They were like mini suns orbiting him, shining bright like a light bulb, but with a harsh kind of feeling. "Come at me, give me your best shot, Olympians, who have betrayed me for Isapish!" Everyone was taken back, that statement just proved my suspicion. He is Percy Jackson, but right now he is not the Percy Jackson I have come to respect and possibly love. I could feel my eyes start to water again, at the edge of my vision, I saw Aphrodite's eyes staring at me wide eyed. But I did not care, the man I could have actually come to love is in front of me.

Percy POV

I smirked as their eyes had that scared look, well, except dad, Hades and Hestia who were looking at me proudly. Then my skill kicked in. The night grew as dark as possible. The light coming of from the plates spinning around me vanished. I was surprised, but not as surprised when they actually appeared surrounding me. My senses shot forward, I could feel even the shadows that could barely be seen. I pinpointed each one of them, my power over water sought out the ichor inside their bodies. My power to feel the warmth they gave of felt the temperatures of their bodies, still be able to know where they were stationed. Even the misery, sorrow and fear they radiated, I could find out where they stood through that, too.

I dashed down, my skill suddenly disappeared, I could feel a deity forcing me out of their domain. _"Perseus! I told you not to use it on mortals!" A voice said in my head. _My head snapped back.

"I am sorry Lady Achlys." I said out loud. "But what do you mean?"

_"Do not forget that the hunters are here and they are still mortal, only having immortality on their ages."_

"My bad, you know how stupid I get." I said back sarcastically.

_"Haha! I never said anything about you being stupid because you really are. It is in your blood," Lady Achlys whispered in my ear. _I just smiled.

My movement started to slow down, my speed decreasing. I looked down, tendrils of grape vines and wheat were growing from the ground and were gripping my legs tightly. Dionysus and Demeter were commanding them to make me immobile. Athena and Ares charged, I readied Skia, one hand clasped on to its short shaft tightly. My other hand was moving towards my smoke bomb; as soon as I activated one, I dropped it. It exploded before it even reached the ground. The smoke immediately gathered around me in 2 meter radius. Ares was coming from my left, his blade raised up and Athena was staying back, strategizing as quickly as possible. I sidestepped Ares blade, brought down my blade with power. He was forced to go on defense as I started my attack. I did a feint to the left and then did another feint to the right, Ares was not able to anticipate the double feint. I had my blade on his right ear. My grin appeared. Thinking I was going to behead him, he tried to bring his _gladius _for the block. The hand that did not hold the blade quickly manuevered a throwing knife in a icepick grip. While his gladius was moving to defend the right side of his neck, I withdrew Skia back, my knife went down hid shoulder. A surprised look was plastered on to his face from the knife hilt protruding from his shoulder, is look lasted so long that I drew another knife and thumped the hilt on the back of his head. I stabbed it in a particular nerve; Ares crumpled to his knees unconscious and slowly bleeding ichor.

"The all mighty God of War down in mere seconds, pathetic." I spat at him. We never got to actually fix our rivalry and I never wanted to considering since he has an enormous ego and stupid. I am not even sure if he has a brain in that thick hollow head of his.

Gold and silver arrows started flying towards me. The hunters were even shooting, but they had fear etched on their faces, probably because of the Misery of Darkness. I held Skia in front of me, it erupted in flames and spun in a windmill way. The arrows of the hunters and Artemis were burned to ash before it even reached the spinning blades because of the heat. Only Apollo's arrows were reaching past the heat but were immediately cut down by Skia with ease. My instincts went haywire. My eyes went wide, I shot out my senses and felt a very condensed body of water behind me. The body was lithe and only Athena and Artemis had that kind of frame and since Artemis is in front of me, I was guessing it was Athena. Why did I not feel her walking towards me?

I left Skia spinning in one hand, the speed of the spinning decreased a bit but not that much. I took a hold of one of my pipes that were hung on the chains. I pulled it out and my body twisted in 180 degree turn, now I gyrated my blade from the back when my back was left unguarded. The pipe in my hand split open. In my hand was a one meter javelin. I threw it, it glowed bright as it was hurling towards Athena. She was blinded, she did not anticipate me on having javelins. I caught her by the right shoulder. She was thrown back and the spearhead of the javelin was sprouting out of her back, it punctured itself in a tree behind her.

"Argh," she screamed in pain. Her eyes had a menacing look that was directed to me. I turn back around facing the rest of the Olympians.

"First two down are your war gods?" I boasted. What is coming over me?

I cracked in lightning and I saw the flabbergasted look Zeus had in his eyes. I zapped forward to the hunters, wasting less than half a second before paralyzingly them with a simple squeeze on a particular nerve. Each one fell down in a slight thud. I showed Thalia my sea green eys before I paralyzed her too. Artemis' eyes suddenly flared.

"You dare hurt my hunters?!" She screamed and she pounced on me with both hunting knives drawn. I threw Skia, just so she did not turn in to the first god kebab. I drew my night hawks from my their holsters. I used them for a defensive position. I pushed her of me and we danced, night hawks against hunting knives. When ever I actually got a chance, I would take down one Olympian at a time. My guns had paralyzing serum coated bullets, one bullet can get a god down on the floor. Dionysus, Demeter, Apollo and Hera were already down before Artemis suddenly talked to me.

"What happened to you?" She asked tears eyes.

"What do you mean? You do not even know me," I said carefully not trying to give any hints. We continued battling.

"You will stop attacking Arty and go on a date with me," Aphrodite charmspoke. But that never happened or worked against me thanks to Lady Hestia's blessing. Aphrodite kept on speaking placing every ounce of charmspeaking in each word. I got annoyed at her and whipped out my feet even if she was 10 feet away from me. "What the hell was that?" Aphrodite said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body dropped down. The spurs on my boots have disappeared and were now deep inside two major nerves in Aphrodite. Hermes suddenly went laser mode, but took care of it with a bullet where the sun ain't going to shine. He was doubling in pain even if the serum was already taking effect.

Artemis and I continued dueling, silver and bronze streaks in the night like lasers in LaserTag. I missed that day when Thalia, Nico and I hung out.

I spun 360 and 3 shurikens flew from its hook. They were now protruding on one spot on Hephaestus' right arm, making that arm completely useless. He went down as the shurikens were buried all the was.

I kicked Artemis back all the way towards a tree. Her back slammed on the trunk with gut wrenching snap. The air was sucked out of her and she winced in pain as a few ribs were broken. I placed my guns back on to their holsters and somersaulted up.

"Night Queen, Ninja Star." Five shurikens whipped out of from the sky as if it was a star that came shooting down. It trapped Artemis by her clothes on the tree trunk. Her eyes were filled with fear, thinking that I might actually do her.

I walked up to her and she steeled her nerves. "Do what you want, but once I get out of these stars, I will be adding another one to the jackalope community. Her eyes were watered, waiting for it to come.

I ruffled her hair and brushed away her tears. "I would never do that to you, Arty." Her eyes widened then she suddenly smiled at me a shy smile.

I zapped in front of Zeus, his mouth was hanging down. "Is this what you call the Olympian council? 10 Olympians down before the 20 minute mark, plus your best group of troops, the hunters."

"You will die for challenging Olympus! Show me your face! Let me see the next demigod I am going to kill."

_"Just remove your fucking hood!" 6 voices said in my head. _I smiled, this is the first time I actually felt all of them enter my head.

"As you wish!" I smirked and dropped down my hood. My long messy black hair and sea green eyes were revealed to the moon.

"P-pe-percy? Is that you?" Demigods or should I say former demigods suddenly came visible, 8 of them.

"Well no shit, Sherlock!" I said an emo kid with a smile.

* * *

So R&R... I need your insights again...

-Nyx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for mix up... this is a chapter instead... :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

_Flashback*_

A cliff at night, overlooking a restless sea, having the moon shine at it, having a forest stare at its back, held a boy weeping at its edge. A fire was lighting his back. He wore a hoodie that was midnight black, a windbreaker over it, and a pair of tattered jeans. Long black messy hair covered his face as his head was bowed down. He roared out at the sky, sorrow filling each note he hits. It was tragic. As he shouted at the sky, sea green eyes were revealed, dull yet powerful. It was rimmed with red, tears were leaking out as if it was a broken dam.

A little girl sat in the fire, literally, and stared at the boy with pity's evident in her eyes. She sent warmth into his body, and the boy immediately came down. The boy stared up, staring at the cobalt blue moon.

"I wonder what has gotten into Lady Artemis today," the boy had said.

"Well it is the first time she has seen a boy get heart broken by a girl," a voice had resourded from the edge of the forest. The girl in the fire smiled and vanished as if she was melted by the fire. The boy's head whipped over to the voice in alarm, eyes already searching for any weapon in his line of vision. A thin branch that was dried but looked sturdy was in his arm's reach. A strong wind billowed from the sea and blew his jet black hair everywhere. He reached out to the branch and had a pointed tip under a woman's throat. The woman's face morphed into a surprised one before trying to push it away, note the word "trying."

"Who are you?" The boy said in a menacing way.

"You dare point a weapon at a goddess," the woman said. The boy's eyes widen and quickly bowed down. "Rise," she gestured for him to stand up.

The eyes of the boy scanned the woman carefully, auburn hair, silver eyes and hunting outfit, a glowing bow strapped around her lithe form. "Lady Artemis, what can I do for you?" The boy immediately realized who the goddess was.

"Hestia actually talked to me about comforting you, considering I am usually the only goddess who thinks about heartbroken people." She answered.

"It is alright mi'lady," the boy answered politely. He dropped the branch and returned to where he was sitting. His eyes turned dull again as he stared up in the night, quickly pinpointing the constellation of Zoë Nightshade. "Why is the moon different tonight, Lady Artemis?"

The said goddess was taken back, she stared up also and saw that the moon was cobalt in color, why was that? "I am clueless as you."

"Sometimes I wonder how it would have felt like if I had said yes to your second gift of immortality. I wonder how things would have turned out for me. I lost nearly everything, and yet I would not die because of the pain. I wish it happens. I wonder how dying due to emotional problems would feel," Artemis, interrupted with a giggle. The boy looked confused and surprised at the same time.

Percy POV

"The mighty and all - powerful Perseus Jackson with all of his acquired titles dying due to emotional problems. That is such a lame way to die." Artemis was now rolling in the floor beside me, how did she get so near? I removed that out of my head and joined in her fits of laughter.

As the laughing died down, Artemis has righted her posture and was sitting cross legged on my right. "I'm sorry of making fun of you." She said sincerely, I think.

"It's okay." Why was she warming up to me all of a sudden? If felt hot. I mean literally. Am I blushing? I hope Artemis doesn't notice it. Just as though my prayer was ignored, she sees my red face.

"Are you okay?" She looks at me with concern, I could feel my ears burning, probably I could say the same with my face. Her silver eyes connected with my sea green. She brought up her hand and felt my forehead. "Woah, you're burning up, badly. Do you need anything?" I pushed her hand off of my forehead and shook my head. She looked at me incredulously.

"I'm okay. It's just that it has been awhile when I was near a girl, and themast time I had gotten close to one, the heartbreak hotline came up." I answered her facial expression.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, I will be there for you," I looked at her weirdly.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Let us just say that it is thank you for freeing my mother, Leto from her prison."

_Flashback*_

_"Again, we offer you the gift of immortality," Zeus had that glint in his eyes that said he knew what I was going to answer. I simply smiled at him._

_"You already know my answer, Lord Zeus. I decline. Inested I wish that Hestia and Hades get their throws back in the council, and free the peaceful titans that never tried to attack us, such as Leto and Calypso."_

_Flashback End*_

"So, friends?" She stuck out her hand, waiting for my approval. I joked around for a bit and scratched my imaginary beard in a thinking position. "Wait, you can think?"

I gave her a glare then my glare broke into a grin, "friends," and shook her hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I touched her hand.

"Awesome!" She said and I looked at her surprised. I broke down laughing. "What are you laughing at? Is there something in my face, Perseus?" She felt her face looking for the nonexistent mark.

"Oh my gods!" I continued laughing.

"What in Hades are you laughing at?!" She shouted.

"I can' twain to tell Apollo," I said in between laughs. I saw her eyes grow wide in realization. Her eyes flared immediately.

"Perseus. Don't. You. Dare!" She said threateningly.

"I won't, probably, maybe. Nah, I might just say it to him." I shrugged.

"Pretty please," her eyes suddenly grew big, and her lips shaped into a pout.

"Oh my gods, don't use that face on me. It makes you look cute which totally gives away your man hating vibe." She continued using the puppy dog face.

"Oh alright, but in exchange for keeping the secret between us, you won't call me Perseus. It makes me sound as if I had lived for thousands of years. Just call me Percy." She smiled and withdrew the face.

"I look cute?" And I blushed, again.

"Yah..." My voice trailing away. She stared at me again.

"Fine. You are the only boy I am allowing to actually call me those things."

"Why? You like being called cute?" I nudged her shoulder with my elbow.

She blushed. Man both of us have been blushing way more than we blushed our entire life, and that is something to say about Artemis. "Kinda." Then the awkward silence filled in. "You want to stay at my palace?" She asked cutely with those eyes again.

"My gods, you are so out of character with that puppy face, but fine since I don't have any place to sleep right now." I said to her.

"C'mon!" She jumped up and flashed us away.

Third Person POV

Unknown to the two 'friendly' friends, the little girl sat in the flames of the fire against with a beaming grin. A man in the shadows stared at the two friends amusingly. And a man was in small particles of water, smiling as he sees his son in possibly in a new and probably better relationship.

_Flashback End*_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of the earth, I am truly sorry for mixing up my own story... lol...

The prequel that i was saying is now a chap.. chapter 4 to be exact.

* * *

Chapter 5

Percy POV

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" A sound effect like a phone being used. "Hello! Is this Mr. Perseus Jackson? Yes, finish up, another mission from the main headquarters has come up," a voice danced around the clearing.

"Wow, Lord Summanus. That was a retarded thing to say. Oh and I almost forgot, there is only one headquarter, and that is the council room! Anyways, I will be there at around 10 minutes, 20 minutes tops," I said out loud.

"Just get here, my boy!" I shivered in fear.

"Yes mom!" I shouted back.

"Did you just shout at me?!" I gulped.

"Nope, mom. I just answered you back how you would answer." I even had the guts to be sarcastic at her.

"Do not go sarcastic at me!" The same female voice answered.

"You do know, mom, that we have an audience." I told her in a low voice.

"Oh... Wait, is 'she' there?" I face-palmed myself.

"Yes, and you will be embarrassing me to death. I would not be really sure if Uncle Hades would like me to be dead." I pointed my thumb over to Hades who happened to shadow travel by my shoulder. An Iris Message appeared in front of me; a pale but beautiful face came into view. It was Lady Nyx, my mom. Zeus gasped and my eight friends bowed down in respect. I smirked.

"Ooh! She is here!" Nyx had cooed like how Aphrodite would when she sees a cute new couple. "And do not overreact."

"Uh, guys, this is my mom; she adopted me." I scratched the back of my head. Everyone suddenly had their jaws below my dad domain. "Oh my gods, dad, Zeus' jaw is in your domain."

"Wh-what do you mean son?" Dad asked.

"Dad, being sarcastic here." I smiled at him. "Lady Hestia, now that my incredibly awesome entrance has been rudely interrupted by a certain black lightning god, can you wake those who are unconscious up?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and everybody disappeared into thin air. A few still remained, like dad, Hades, Hestia, me, Zeus and the 8 former demigods.

"You were in this whole thing? Why did you not say anything?" Zeus had bellowed.

"Well we were sworn to secrecy by Perseus," Hestia answered.

"Oh I almost forgot, it was not any of my so called friends except Thals and Emo to actually know I am back, so Hestia, can you please converse with Mnemosyne about a simple potion?" She nodded and disappeared immediately.

"I hope the little goth and the lightning bug could forgive me," I muttered.

Nico POV

"Achoo!" I sneezed out of the blue, my saliva accidentally spraying on Persephone's face. I covered my mouth out of habit. Persephone's right eye twitched and I knew I was in deep shit, again.

"You stupid son of Hades!" She screamed. Before I knew it, I was running for my life with a flower crazed goddess hot on my tail. It was actually ironic considering we were at the Fields of Punishment and I think I am going to be punished once she gets her hands on me. "I am going to turn you in to daffodil when I get my hands on you." Yep, I am screwed.

How did I even get to the underworld? I was at camp.

Thalia POV

"Achoo!" I sneezed as I sat on a chair, writing a report on how to be a great Lieutenant of the hunt. My chair suddenly tipped back and I felt like I was falling. "Ahhh!" I felt like I was pushed of the tip of the Eiffel Tower. I actually did think I was on top of the Eiffel Tower falling. My vision became black as I fainted out of nervousness.

Percy POV

"Anyways, you better get going," I said to the Big Three. Apollo suddenly flashed in an unconscious state. I wonder why, then I remembered that I had shot him. His eyes suddenly opened and his mouth opened as well. Green mist leaked out of his mouth, a prophecy was about to unfold.

_"An old enemy would rise,_

_He is The Lord of the skies,_

_The assassin and the moon,_

_Their love shall bloom,_

_Love is the key,_

_The key to their defeat." _Apollo suddenly disappeared in a bright flash.

"Because of that, call a council meeting. Talk about it and shit, I have a meeting to go too, also," I said and all of them nodded. They disappeared in a flash.

I was left alone, when I heard a groan. My instincts immediately went to overdrive, my shadow, water and heat powers roamed the area and I felt the presence of a god or goddess. Scanning the place of hunter tents, I saw her.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" I sprinted over to the body that hung limply on the tree trunk with throwing stars as support. I pulled out the stars and they sublimated in a mist that reminds you of a beautiful night. I caught the lithe and pale body. Oh, she is so going to kill me for touching her. Her hunting garment had holes; whoops, my bad. I would not be able to heal her; I am her counterpart. She is the Light of the Night and I am the Shadow of the Night. Though there is only one way to actually heal her, it would be to risky. It is my version of CPR, called Power Transfer Orb, PTO for short. I gathered my hearth and healing powers around my mouth and you know the rest.

I slowly leaned in and our lips connected. Fireworks exploded in my head and the butterflies in my stomach were let lose. My lips parted, the power orb moved into her mouth. Her eyes immediately fluttered open and grew wide. She moved away from me, shaking in fear.

"Do not come any closer! I mean it," she stuttered out.

"Whatever," I said as I touched her shoulder and shadow traveled. She gasped and pushed my hand off. I smiled. "You've always like this to me, Arty," my smile wavered and became a frown.

"You disappear for a decade and you give me the guilt trip, some friend you are." Her knuckles turned white. Her eyes started to water, tears riming them. She flashed in front of me and I felt white hot pain on my right cheek, her hand outstretched. I stumbled back, and stared at her eyes, filled with pain and anger.

"I know. I know I hurt you, but I had no other option, I needed to train for the upcoming war." I explained to her the prophecy. She was dumbfounded. "But now is not the time." She looked confused. I gestured around us. We were at a cliff that had a forest at the back of it, a restless sea below, and a full moon shining down on us.

"W-wh-why are we here?" She muttered to me, stuttering at the same time. Was that even possible for anybody?

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Just that I have waited for 10 years to hang out with my bestest friend at the first place we got to really know each other." I smiled at her, waiting for the comment she always gives me.

"Thee is no such thing as bestest, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That just proves that your better than the best," I answered. She blushed. I sat down, my feet dangling of the cliff and patted the seat beside me. She abruptly sat down.

"I am sorry for saying no," she suddenly said, and I was a bit taken back. I thought she would have forgotten about it. She wrapped her both her arms around my right arm. It suddenly felt hotter. Then, my instincts went haywire again.

"Dammit! Why now?" I shouted. I startled Artemis. She looked at me confusedly. Her ears tensed up, perks of being a goddess of the wild. Her eyes grew wide and jumped off of me. She drew her bow and notched an arrow as fast as lightning. I did a Chinese get-up and had my a pipe in each hand, ready to transform into javelins. The night started to darken and my body relaxed. The darkness powered me up. Glancing at Artemis, she seemed weaker, looking up, I saw that the moon went completely dark.

"Necromancer Light, Night Illuminate!" Light blasted out of my body, little orbs moving forth and lighting up the whole forest. My eyes spotted a body, it wasn't humanoid in any way, well except for the arms and head, that was about it. It looked like it had a snake's tail as legs.

"What is it?" Artemis whispered.

"Shit! Why did you follow me?!" I transformed the pipes and they swiftly lengthened into meter long javelins. I held them on the mid shafts, took aim, and fired. Before they even reached the edge of the trees, they evaporated into thin air. "Shit! Artemis, do you trust me?" I asked her, impatiently waiting for her answer. I showed panic through my eyes.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head.

I carried her, bridal style, her eyes went wide and she blushed tomato red. I smirked. I blew a whistle, and 2 black specks detached themselves from the black night and a shadow of a wolf whipped over to me. "Blackjack, catch!" I threw Artemis and she shrieked like hell.

"Next time I see you, I will skin you alive, Perseus!" She was flustered.

"Oh, you just broke your promise." I had the time to actually laugh as she fumed.

"Don't. You. Dare. Perseus." My laughing winded down.

"Don't worry, I'll let it slide, for now. Mrs. O'Leary, follow them and take care of their blind spots. Riptide, patrol forward and take care of anyone who seems to you is a threat."

Blackjack neighed in reply, _"sure boss! You owe me donuts!"_

"Sure, and don't call me boss!" Riptide nodded, a black dragon.

"Where did you get a dragon?" Asked Artemis.

"Since I met Summanus," I said while remembering the wrinkled counterpart of Zeus, the Emperor of Black Lightning.

"Riptide, I trust you, and you too Mrs. O'Leary, get her to the cabin safely." I stared at the dragon. It was at least as large as a garbage truck, its wingspan approximately 10 meters. Black scales harder than diamonds overlapped as an absolute defensive armor. It had sea-green eyes, completely identical to mine. Claws sharper than, well, way sharper than anything I have felt puncturing my skin, and believe me, many things has buried themselves under my skin. Spikes were protruding out of the length where the spine is supposed to be. Two pairs of whip-like razors were at end of the tail. Riptide had shot out a wave of fire in response.

Mrs. O'Leary had her tongue out, but she had that deadly wolf glare that would have rivaled Thalia's evil eye, and I have personally seen what Thalia's glare can make you do; I shuddered at the mental picture.

"Go!" I told them and I stared at Artemis' eyes one last time before staring back at the figure slowly slithering towards me. It burst out of the trees, it was scaly, like a fish and its face was like that of the kraken. The leviathan, it was made of thin air, held a double bladed axe. The tension grew.

"Finally; my lord has been looking for you for fifty years. He wants me to kill you," A raspy voice like snake skin scraping against sandpaper had said.

"Wow, that is something. The first monster who was actually straight to the point with me," I sarcastically said. It growled.

"My lord would have fun torturing you, considering that you killed his sons." The more it talked, the more rough the voice got.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Well, you'll find out, as soon as I capture you," It said before lunging, its axe held high. I disappeared in shadows and reappeared immediately above him. Before he even knew it, his head was lobbed off with a quick and clean slice with Skia Lamina. I sheathed my weapon back and slowly walked away. "Impressive, your titles aren't just for show." I looked back and saw two heads growing back to replace the decapitated one. Now two glares were pointed at me.

"When will warm-up end?" I asked him. We charged at each other, metallic resounded in between us. It was great with wielding axe. Nonetheless, I defeated Lord Erebus in close combat. We kept on locking blades, waiting for the other to make a mistake. We never faltered. I smiled, this will be a long fight.

Artemis POV

Air blasted my face as Blackjack went to speeds way faster than Arion can go, but with Riptide, the dragon was faster. I looked back, Mrs. O'Leary walking on water as if it was solid; when did she learn that?

A neigh sounded in the wind, I looked in front of me again, Blackjack was starting to decreasing in altitude. The seas under us changed into a vast series of mountain ranges, one of the mountains were towering way higher than the others. As we got nearer to the large mountain, I could see a speck of light. Resting upon the tip was a black cabin. It was completely black, like a menacing version of the Hades cabin at Camp Olympus, merged camp of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. We landed in a series of hoof thuds and Blackjack bowed, I jumped off. Riptide and Mrs. O'Leary appeared out of nowhere.

I looked around. What is this place? A sweet scent wafted into my line of smell; it smelled of honey. I stared at Blackjack and he neighed back, he gestured his wing over to the cabin, its windows giving off bright light outside. The door opened all of a sudden. A pale but beautiful lady stood at the doorframe. She wore robes that was lined with silver and was littered with stars.

"Oh, you are finally here; my son has told me all about you." She gestured for me to go in. I was cautious and hesitant, but I still went in. I trust Percy and his word. She smiled as I passed through the doorframe.

Third Person POV

"Grim Scythe, Ethereal Realm!" A blast of darkness surrounded a cliff, the moon shone down upon it bright and blue, the forest calming the restless waves of the sea below. A crack of lightning and the darkness disappeared. A man stood over a fallen weapon, an axe woven out of wind and air. He wore assassin robes and a double-bladed staff was strapped on to his back; he had a grin plastered on to his face. It was silent once again. "I feel like shit..." He said before disappearing into the shadow beneath him.

"Perseus Jackson! I would rip out your tongue and scrub it with soap if I hear another one of those words out of you mouth!" A voice of a 9 year old rippled through the silence.

* * *

So... R&R...

Oh... credits to my beta who doesn't seem to have a fanfiction account... meh...

We shall meet again!

-Nyx


	6. Author's Note - Must READ!

Hey Guys and Gals!

So... hi again... I know it has been awhile... And I have reread through my story... and for me, I will be writing most parts to fit what I really want to happen... So I'm sorry but I will be placing the story on hold...

-Nyx


End file.
